


Hidden

by lasihiutale



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Watch Dogs 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Wrench messes up his mask with mayonnaise.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: (Soft) angst

The first thing in the morning was seeing how sunrays danced on your floor. You smiled softly and stretched in your bed, not wanting to get to just yet, but you knew you would have to, if you wanted to get to the DedSec base in time. It was a work day, you were taking down another one of Blume’s offices and they needed your hacking skills. So you got up, put on your morning slippers and slowly made your way to the kitchen.

“Babe!” a voice exclaimed from behind you and you yelped in surprise, before turning around to see your lovely boyfriend standing just beside your bedroom door.

“Wrench, don’t do that! I have given you the keys to get here but I’ll take them away if you use them to scare me”, you tried to act frustrated, as you punched his arm, but you couldn’t help but smile as his mask switched from X___X to <3___<3\. He pulled you to a hug and swayed with you at the bedroom doorway.

“Sorry, babe. I came to pick you up, so you won’t have to walk this long way to the base, you know?” he said and you sighed.  
  
“Okay, okay. I’ll forgive you. I’ll have to take a shower and eat some breakfast, but you can watch something on the TV. Not porn this time though, please? I don’t want that my snoopy neighbor grandma will ask me about it again.” you said and raised your eyebrows at Wrench whose shoulders slumped as you said the last two sentences.

“Oh. I’ll make you some sandwiches then!” he said and lunged to your fridge. You smiled at him before going to the bathroom.

Wrench was… odd. But in a good way. And the first time you met him, you’d never thought you would be dating him in a few months. You had developed a crush on him and all your friends kept asking how does Wrench look like. And you kept answering that you don’t know and quite frankly, you didn’t care how would he look. You would love him anyway, even if his face would be upside down.

Water ran down your body as you scrubbed your scalp with your hands. You hummed some song quietly as you listened to the water splashing on the bathroom floor. Steam had filled your bathroom and you didn’t want to leave there, it was so nice and warm. But you knew you couldn’t be relaxing there forever, you would have to be at the base in one hour.

So you turned off the shower, wrapped a towel in your head and another one to cover your body and opened the bathroom door.

Wrench wasn’t in the kitchen. There was some mayonnaise on the counter and beside it was… Wrench’s mask? You carefully picked up the mask and noticed there was mayonnaise on the LED screens. Wrench had tried to wipe it away, but there was some stuck between the LED and the leather of the mask. He had probably gone to fetch some tools to get the mayonnaise off. You shrugged and made your way to the bedroom.

Someone yelped as you came in and you saw a blonde man who was digging a toolbox on your nightstand. Your eyes widened, since you didn’t recognize the man right away and he quickly turned his face away from you and covered it on his hands. So, you quickly understood he was Wrench. He was shaming his face for some reason. You frowned and slowly approached the man who hid his face from you. You put your hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

“You can go fix your mask. I won’t look at you if you don’t want me to look.” you said softly and placed a kiss on the spot of his cheek, which he hadn’t hidden. Then you turned around and went to your clothing closet to change your DedSec outfit on. After doing that, you grabbed your laptop bag and went back to the living room. Wrench had sat down on the sofa and held his mask in his hands.  
  
“Did you get the mayonnaise off?” you asked as you looked the mask. He was quiet for a moment.

“Yes.” he answered, and you smiled.  
  
“That’s good. I’ll eat those sandwiches and then we can go.” you said and started making your way to the kitchen.

“Y/N, wait.” he said and you stopped, turning slightly towards him.

“Uh… look at me.” he said, and you walked back to him, sitting beside him. You watched him for a bit.

He had small, light blue eyes and a large, hooked nose. His other eye had a large, reddish birthmark on it. He wasn’t like some top model, it was true. But you still didn’t understand why Wrench wanted you to look at him. Especially when he looked extremely nervous as you observed his features.

“You’re cute.” you then said and smiled at him. His eyes sprung to you and he looked surprised.

“Why do you say that?” he asked, and you tilted your head at him, frowning. “I’m not like all the other guys. Hell, even The Grinch looks like a model if compared to…” he started to ramble, but you shut him up by kissing him.

“I don’t care if you look like Brad Pitt or a rat’s ass. I love you anyway. It’s your personality that had me falling in love with you, not your looks. I haven’t asked what you look like behind the mask because I really don’t care. And men with muscles and Hollywood faces are overrated anyways.” you grabbed his hands as you saw he was blushing hard. “I love you, Wrench. Every inch of you, faults included. You better start believing that.”

You pecked his lips quickly once more and then got up. You ate the sandwiches Wrench had done to you and went to the living room again. Wrench hadn’t put on his mask, but he looked up to you, looking a lot braver now. And as soon as you came close enough, he enveloped you to a hug.

“I love you. So much.” he said and you nuzzled his chest, sighing happily. You pulled away from the hug and pushed Wrench’s mask to his face. His LED’s immediately flashed to <3___<3 and you rolled your eyes playfully at him.

“Dork.” you said to him and he pulled you to his side.  
  
“Dork’s girl.” he answered, and you laughed, before you heard Sitara’s voice from your phone.

“ _Guys, it’s a shame to interrupt your cute little moment, but we are launching the mission soon. Are you coming or not?”_

“Oh. Sorry, Sitara, we’re coming!” you answered and right after that you managed to leave your apartment with your boyfriend.

_Poor DedSec, when considering what they had to witness, you two smooching and being disgustingly cute on that day…_


End file.
